Partials/Updates/2018 June 13th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_June_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:664394| June]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 13}}|this link.}} End of Spring 2018 Mini-Event *The Spring 2018 Mini-Event has come to an end. **The collected ingredients from the Mini-Event will disappear. **However, any Houshou's Dinner Ticket(s) you have obtained will not expire and will stay. Kuroshio Kai Ni Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires lvl 73 **'Requires a Blueprint' **Stock equipment: *** ★+5 *** ★+5 *** **Can equip: ***Medium Anti-Torpedo Bulges *** but '''NO' other landing craft. Ise Kai Ni Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: **Requires lvl 88 **'Requires 2 Blueprints, 1 Prototype Flight Deck Catapult and 1 Action Report' **Stock equipment: *** *** *** *** **Has a total of 5 equipment slots. **Can equip: ***Dive-bombers ***Carrier-based fighters ***Carrier-based recons *** Main guns ONLY in the first and the second equipment slots. New Equipment Suisei Model 22 (634 Air Group) 291 Card.png|Suisei Model 22 (634 Air Group) Suisei Model 22 (634 Air Group Skilled) 292 Card.png|Suisei Model 22 (634 Air Group/Skilled) * equipment and have been implemented. **The former one is 's stock equipment and a choice from B118, the latter one can be obtained via F75. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update * , and can be now improved through Akashi's Improvement Arsenal with certain Shipgirls as support. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } CGs *Zuiun Festival CGs and Spring CGs are now over. * Rainy season CGs for the following shipgirls: ** ** ** ** ** Misc *The Server Transfer Application and Survey have been closed for transfers to Yokosuka, Kure, Sasebo, Maizuru and Oominato. *The 5th Anniversary Quests Questline has disappeared. * Kai Ni is planned for future release. * and base stat has been increased. New Quests , , and three level 70 or above Kagerou/Yuugumo class destroyers |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 1 or X 1 |Note = Requires: B109?? Unlocks: C19?? }} or or as flagship together with two level 75 or above Kagerou/Yuugumo class destroyers to world 3-2, 4-2, 5-3 and obtain S-rank victories at the Boss Nodes of each Map Twice each. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 1000 / 0 / 500 |Rewards_Items = choice between Furniture Fairy X 1 or X 1 or X 1 NEXT choice between X 2 or Prototype Flight Deck Catapult X 1 or X 1 |Note = Requires: C19?? }} as Flagship to world 3-5, 4-5, 6-4 and obtain S-rank victories at the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 1000 / 0 / 634 / 634 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 1 or X 1 or X 4 NEXT choice between X 1 or X 1 or X 2 |Note = Requires: C20 }} as Flagship together with at least two Destroyers to world 6-5 and obtain 3 S-rank victories at the boss node |Rewards_RSC = 634 / 0 / 1000 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 3 or X 3 or X 2 NEXT choice between X 2 or X 1 or X 1 |Note = Requires: C20 }} X 1 |Note = Requires: A88?? Unlocks: B117 }} as flagship along with at least two Destroyers to get 3 Exercises victories in the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 500 |Rewards_Items = choice between X 2 or X 2 or X 1 NEXT choice between X 2 or X 2 or X 1 |Note = Requires: ??? }} X 2 or X 8 or X 4 |Note = Requires: ??? }} X 1 NEXT choice between or |Note = Requires: ?? }} in your inventory. Have as secretary ship with a ★max equipped in her first slot, scrap two and three ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 |Note = Requires: C20?? }} and a in your inventory. Have as secretary ship with a equipped in her third slot, scrap three and three ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 634 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 |Note = Requires: B119?? }} }}